Don't Leave
by Kileah
Summary: Shiranui has to leave, but how will Lily handle it? Human form Male Shiranui and trainer OC. Horrible title.


Since the day Shiranui had told Lily of the impending encounter with Orochi, she was refraining from most things she found unnecessary. If it wasn't a bill, most of her letters went unread. If she had to go somewhere she took Shiranui. It was all she could do. She could lose him any day and she couldn't do better than this? She didn't want to regret anything were she to lose him.

As they laid there cuddled on the couch she couldn't think of anything else. She loved him and she was sure he was in love with her, despite really being a wolf. She was the only one that could see him in a human form and she had been told why once before. Because she believed in him and saw him as good, she could see him as a human. While the village he protected couldn't because they saw him as nothing more than another demon so he remained a wolf to them. Those thoughts made her chest hurt for him.

Her fingers laced into his clothes a little tighter and she gently nuzzled into the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. "Lily?" He started as he looked down at her. "Are you alright?" Lily let a smile curl her lips up and she nodded. "Just loving how comfortable you are." She half lied. She did love the way she fit against him, but had she told him she was thinking of ways to make sure he had no regrets, he would probably tell her to stop worrying about it.

She just couldn't seem to do that. Lightly nuzzling into him she took in his scent. It smelled of the forest, her home, and that little bit that was simply him. It was wonderful. She even had a few things that smelled of him thanks to her father's trunk of old clothes that she frequently let Shiranui wear when they planned on going out. It was a scent she was going to miss.

Lily hadn't realized it but she was curling in closer and closer to the wolf and she almost didn't notice when he put his hand on her head. "Lily. I think it's time we went to bed? The clock says it late and even Sapphire went to sleep." She looked up at him and just stared for a moment before nodding. She waited for him at the base of the stairs, like always, while he went to double check the doors and windows. Lily wasted no time in taking his hand and off to bed they went.

But that night was far from silent. Dreams tore her awake several times and each time she would panic and check for Shiranui, then she'd calm and attempt to go to sleep.

For days it was like this, until it finally happened. "Lily. . ." She had been standing in the kitchen making lunch when she heard her name. Her dreams had finally ended the night before and she was as happy as a Swablu. But this tone wasn't good. It wasn't frantic but it was resolved and soft. She stood there frozen as she stared at her wolf. He was leaving. "No. . . I'm not ready to lose you." Lily hurried over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

A comforting grip wrapped around her shoulders and she felt Shiranui nuzzle in close to her neck. "I am sorry Lily. Just remember your promise." Tears rolled down her cheeks and into his clothing, she even ended up rubbing them in more as she nodded. But could she really do it? Did she have the will?

The young trainer could feel grips slipping and she just squeezed tighter. "Lily. . . I love you." She felt a soft pressure to her forehead, what she assumed was a kiss, and then he was gone. Her arms wrapped in on themselves and around her. Her knees buckled and she collapsed into tears. "Shiranui! Don't leave me!" She sobbed, causing her entire team to run in at once. Sapphire curled around her and ended up being a pillow when Lily curled up on the floor in her fit of tears. Houndoom said behind her, resting his head on her side, Amphy sat above her and lightly pet her calmingly, Missy ended up bringing a blanket, Marowak wanted to cuddle with her but his bone helmet was quite the problem. All Alakazam could think of doing was going around and sealing the house. Company was the last thing Lily would need.

Lily lay like that the rest of the day. Back and forth between sleeping and sobbing. Marowak got his stool and made food for everyone, the only time any of them shifted from their trainer. It was well passed bedtime when they decided to move Lily, deciding it was best to move her while asleep. They did so carefully with Alakazam's psychic skills and they carefully eased her into her own bed. None of them left the room.

The whole night was nothing but terror for Lily. She saw nothing but images of a warrior, a white wolf, and this horrible eight headed dragon. His was horrific but something kept her gaze glued to it. She watched as the warrior tried to fight only to fail and the wolf stepped in. Its power was amazing against the dragon but every time more red marred that beautiful white coat she wanted to scream. Beg it to stop but nothing came out. Who was making her watch this?

When it was over and the wolf finally gave power to the man she disgusted, scared, and sobbing. She had been in battles before, even seen cruel trainers push their pokemon to be just as cruel but this was horrible. And to know that this was its true nature without the help of another made her sick. The wolf collapsed and she wanted to run to it, scream to the man, something. She knew who this was, who the monster was.

Her Shiranui was dying and she had to see it. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she let out a scream. But it didn't matter. No one could hear her. And the human hurried as fast as he could but it didn't matter. Her wolf was fading. There was a whimper from its limp body and she thought she saw it lift a snout in her direction. She ran faster to keep but she could never help. Her hands covered her mouth as she knelt by the wolf reaching out she wrapped her arms around him one last time before even this for disappeared.

Lily shot up from her dream with a strangled cry. Her pokemon jumped awake and looked at each other confused before going over to comfort her once more. "He. . . he didn't make it. . ." She held houndoom's head closer and sobbed against him. He whimpered and licked at her tears, all of them trying to pull her back together.

It didn't take long before Lily's exhaustion caught up with her and she was asleep again, this time a little more soundly. Though no one was sure how long it was going to last.

* * *

><p>Alright. So there you have it. Just to clear up any questions there might be. Sapphire is a Dragonair, Missy is a Mismagius. And Lily is 17, long story (which may get posted eventually) so she's not a 10 yearold beginner trainer or anything. Anyways. I hope you guys liked. Please R&amp;R?<p> 


End file.
